Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Traction beds are used for performing therapy on individuals having a myriad of injuries, pain, or other ailments. For example, traction beds are typically used for performing therapy on individuals having back pain to alleviate or reduce their back pain. Such therapy may involve stretching the individual's back by placing the individual into a harness, then strapping the harness at four different locations (i.e., upper left/right and lower left/right locations) to respective lever arms on the traction bed, and actuating the lever arms to pull on the harness. Known traction beds may be limited in capability to stretch the individual's back, may be painful for a patient to move into position on the table and may be painful or uncomfortable in use.